Grand Theft Auto: Jump City Stories
by Ser Roland
Summary: GTA universeTT crossover, full summary inside. R&R.
1. Summary

I was extremely dissatisfied with how GTAJC turned out; I tried to mix the elements of the GTA universe and TT and all I got was a steaming coil of crap. So I decided to start over from scratch, no Lucifer, no mind control, none of that shit. I have something better in mind…

**Summary: With the turn of the new millennium the various crime families of Liberty City, Vice, and San Andreas are searching for new cities to strengthen their criminal empires. Their search leads them to one city in particular: Jump City for it's contraband trafficking. Eager to be the first to claim the city, each crime cartel has sent their elite soldiers to take control of the contraband smuggling within the city and recruit new blood. But what they don't know is that Jump City's underworld isn't as easily taken over as it seems, and a certain five super powered teens living in a "T" shaped tower off in the bay are always on the lookout for new criminals looking to make a stake in the cities underworld. And so begins Grand Theft Auto: Jump City Stories!**

**The Cast: Since this is a new story altogether I decided to throw in a new cast altogether. If you're not familiar with the characters, there is a mini-bio next to each name. Notice all these are GTA characters; I'm assuming y'all know who the Teen Titans are!**

**Claude Speed- The main character from GTA3, the strong, silent sociopath. Murdered his girlfriend Catalina who ran an international drug cartel when she shot him and left him for dead during a bank robbery. Has long been hunted by criminals in Liberty City (The Triads and Leone's in particular) for crimes against them. Claude caught wind of the Leone Mafia's plot to expand down in Jump City, knowing that if the Leone's gain more power the Yakuza protecting him might give up his whereabouts to the Sicilians for fear of a full- scale war. Unwilling to let this happen Claude catches the next train to the west coast to intercept the Mafia soldier being sent down to Jump City, his old boss: Toni Cipriani.**

**Tommy Vercetti- The main character in the original GTAJC and GTAVC (Not to mention my favorite GTA character in general), Tommy is the Mafia lord that runs the underworld in Vice. Ambiguous, smart, and brutal Tommy crushed the Forelli family in a mob war and runs what has to be the largest drug operation in the south. His connections in Liberty informed him of the Leone's plot to expand to Jump City, but it is not the Leone's intentions of expansion that Tommy is worried about-it's the control of the contraband trafficking within the city. Eager to gain control of Jump City Tommy sets off for the West Coast.**

**Toni Cipriani- The main character in Liberty City Stories. Toni was captain for the most feared Mafia don in American history: Salvatore Leone. But with the assassination of his boss the don's son-Joey has assumed control of the organization. With the Sindacco and Forelli mobs closing in Joey has called for expansion into new territory, a place called Jump City. Toni's orders are to take control of the contraband trafficking in the city and establish connections with the crime families there with the Leone's. What Joey doesn't count on is a certain hit-man they tried to kill is back and has no intention of letting the Leone crime cartel become more powerful…**

**Carl Johnson "CJ"- the main character in GTASA, Carl Johnson defied the odds and made brought back his gang: The Orange Families from the brink of annihilation to the top crime cartel in all of San Andreas. CJ caught wind of the Leone plot for expansion into the west coast and has traveled to Jump City to stake his claim in the underworld before the mob does.**

**Now that you have a good idea of what the story will be like and the cast of GTA characters the first chapter will be up in a few days timing. I hope you all enjoy this fic!**

**Sincerely,**

**John G.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Claude Speed pulled down his baseball cap as the teen next to him sat down. Twiddling with his seat belt the teen finally sat down when the train started to move. Claude snorted and did his best to listen to the voice on the intercom and not the greasy blonde individual next to him blasting the rap music at maximum volume on his I-pod-it was going to be a long ride.

Vice Port:

The massive helicopter touched down on a helipad on a private landing zone, Tommy Vercetti: the most powerful crime lord in the state and possibly the entire southern area hefted his bags into the cockpit. Before stepping into his private chopper, Tommy reached into the jacket of his expensive Soiree outfit and withdrew a massive 44. Magnum. Checking the rounds and chamber, Tommy clicked the gun back into place and hid it back in his coat, a grin spreading across his face. He was ready.

Liberty City Airport:

"Flight A-13 is now boarding."

Toni strapped himself in as the plane took off the ground, gazing at the fading familiar city below him. Although his face didn't show it Toni was more anxious than he had ever been in his life. The whole future of the Leone crime family rested on his shoulders, and if all didn't go according to plan, the blood of the Leone family will pave the streets of Liberty.

San Andreas:

Carl Johnson dressed in a G-unit hood and baggy jean pants got aboard the last greyhound bus for Jump City. Throwing himself onto his seat with complete disregard for the frail man next to him, the families needed to expand and CJ knew where: Jump City, a haven for money laundering, and drug and weapon smuggling. But Woozie's informants told him of competition from the mob, so it was a race against the clock to see who would take over first…

Jump City: Financial District

"Welcome to Jump City Mr. Vercetti." The doorman greeted Tommy stepping out of his chopper, "We prepared everything just as you asked, your room is ready, and there is a Mr. Rosenburg waiting for you in the parlor."

Tommy tossed the man a gold dollar, "Get lost." He snarled.

Jump City Airport:

"Good evening Mr. Cipriani, I will be your driver for the evening. Is there anything you require?" Asked the limo driver before Toni took a seat.

"Has everything been arranged?" Toni asked.

"Yes, I was told to drive you to the Caligula's at the far end of the city, someone is waiting for you in your room."

Toni grinned, "That'll be all."

Claude made his way down the aisle of the stopped train, the teen was still in his seat, motionless, an empty glass on the floor-the cyanide did its job. Without hesitation Claude stepped out into the new world, now all he had to do was find that one person in a city of millions and put him in a casket six feet under the ground.

Rolling down his window to get some air, CJ caught his first glimpse of the city soon to be his. The bus was cruising over the bridge above the massive bay underneath. CJ stretched out his arms when he noticed something off the corner of his eye: a tower in the shape of a "T".

"Wonder what kinda fucks live in a crib that whack?" CJ snickered to himself.

Titans Tower:

"Great work tonight team!" Robin told the titans walking into the living room, "We've stopped Gizmo and Mammoth from robbing the jewelry exchange."

Beast Boy checked his watch, "Oh, and just in time to watch my toons."

"You're still watching cartoons?" Raven asked in her dry voice, "Ever think about growing up a little Beast Boy?"

"I'll get dinner started." Cyborg said heading towards the kitchen.

"And I shall assist you," Starfire added, "Might I imply that I make a mean Zornnarff-surprise."

"Just kick back for tonight titans," Robin said, "but tomorrow is another day, and we must be prepared for anything."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ch.2

"So who am I exactly dealing with here?"

Tommy Vercetti: Mafia lord, criminal mastermind, and madman sat facing his lawyer Ken Rosenburg in his private suite dozens of stories above the teeming city streets below.

"So far Tommy, you have some serious competition from up north." Ken said.

"The damn Forelli's again?" Tommy spat.

"Worse." Ken stated throwing several photos on the small glass table.

Ken pointed to one face-a man with cold eyes and emotionless face, "Claude Speed: did jobs for the Leone mob, went haywire and whacked Salvatore Leone, been hidden by the Yakuza ever since."

"What's he got to do with all of this?" Tommy asked.

"He's hunting a Leone captain named Toni Cipriani," Ken pointed to another photo, "seems like the Leone's want a piece of the action in this city. And this guy's trying to stop them from doing so."

"Maybe I can use that to my advantage," Tommy started.

"I'm not finished yet," Ken stopped him, "we have a visitor from San Andreas-a Grove Street family punk named Carl Johnson."

Tommy snickered, "I heard about him-made a fool out of Salvatore Leone before Speed hit him. So the crime cartel's of San Andreas want a piece of this also?"

Ken nodded, "But the real threat here is not the Leone's or the renegades, if you want to take over this town you'll have to go through this guy."

Ken threw a photo down of a man wearing a divided mask with only one eye visible; Tommy stared down at the picture.

"Who the hell is this guy?" He questioned Ken, "Some kind of a freak in a gas mask playing criminal?"

"His name is Slade," Ken informed him, "no last name, family cannot be traced, and nothing on his background. The only thing I could find on him is that he's in league with this crime syndicate called the HIVE."

"And his whereabouts?"

"Unknown, but if I were you I'd start dealing with our competition from Liberty first. Toni is staying in the Caligula hotel at the other side of town-room number 366."

"And the other two?"

"CJ and Claude have yet to be traced, but we should be able to find them by the end of today."

"So until then," Tommy cracked his knuckles, "I'll just have to give our friend from up north a little greeting from the Vercetti family."

Jump City Mall:

Claude took one last puff on his cigarette then stamped it out before entering the city mall. First thing was first: he needed supplies. After checking the map of the building, Claude took notice to a promising gun shop on the second floor. Passing by an electronics boutique, he quickly noticed some commotion.

Figuring it was nothing but a disgruntled customer he continued on-he couldn't have been more wrong.

BAM! A bomb set off and Claude was sent flying in the air along with others that were nearby. His body splashed into the cold water of a nearby wishing fountain, Claude rose-amazed to be still alive and checked his body for any injuries. Finding none he stood firm when he heard mocking laughter and found himself looking in the face of an…overweight teenage geek?

Control Freak cackled as he pressed another button on his remote control-the walls around him crashed and a monstrous television set with teeth stepped out into the sunlight.

Confused, and frightened Claude stepped back. People around him scattered in all directions, screaming and trampling over each other in a complete panic. Control Freak seemed to enjoy all the havoc he was causing.

"Run, run, as fast you can! You can't escape me! I control all!" Control Freak shouted triumphantly.

It took only a moment for Claude to regain his cool; the sideshow freak was going to mess things up for him. Claude reached into his jacket to withdraw a concealed berretta. And he just couldn't let that happen.


	4. Chapter 3

Ch.3

CRASH! The living electronic monstrosity was blown backward by a blast of sonic energy. Both Claude and Control Freak covered themselves as debris rained on top of them.

"Sorry Control Freak," Cyborg announced stepping forward, "but monster plasma screens aren't part of the 20 discount sale!"

The other four titans stepped up from behind him, "Only question here now is, are you going to go down quietly…"

"Or is this going to get loud?" Beast Boy finished, his hands morphing into beast-like talons.

Control Freak snickered and pointed his remote at several samurai cardboard displays; with a push of a button the displays were changed from harmless cardboard into living sentinels of destruction. The newly formed warriors of evil waved their swords threateningly at the titans, the living television shook off Cyborg's blast and rejoined its master.

"Get them!" Control Freak commanded.

In a split second, all of Control Freak's creatures charged for the titans. Robin whipped out his combat staff.

"Titans go!" He shouted.

Claude stood-motionless at first, trying to make sense of what was going on as the two opposing forces collided with unbelievable force. Cyborg chose to drop Control Freak's plasma screen monster, while the others dealt with the cardboard samurai. Shouting curses Control Freak pointed his remote at other electronic appliances. Realizing that he was the only one in the mall, Claude saw the gun store he was looking for and silently crept away from the battling titans towards his destination.

"Is that the best you got?" Cyborg mocked as his metal fists slammed into the enormous television creature.

Snarling the monster used its loose cables like tentacles to whip Cyborg off of his feet, Cyborg was suspended in the air helplessly over the creature's dripping maw before a green T-rex crashed into the creature-completely shattering its screen face. The cables fell lifelessly to the floor and so did Cyborg.

Morphing back into his human form, Beast Boy offered Cyborg his hand.

"You all right?"

"Just peachy." Cyborg muttered taking his hand.

Sport's bag slung over his shoulder, Claude began taking what was in sight: Pistols, shotguns, ammo, and even a few semi-automatic weapons that he could easily convert to full auto. The criminal had what he needed; now it was time to go. Making sure that the titans were occupied with Control Freak, Claude stepped out towards the exit.

A nearby explosion rocked the walkway he was on, and before he knew what was happening Claude plunged from the second floor down to the first. His weapons flew out of his arms during the fall. Claude hit the ground headfirst and the room started spinning, shaking it off, he tried to stand but felt a sharp blade on his throat. One of Control Freak's cardboard samurai held the criminal firmly by his jacket, while another pointed its blade directly at his throat.

"Look's like I won't be going to prison again after all titans!" Control Freak scoffed standing next to his samurai.

"Now that I have a hostage, I'll gut him if don't let me leave!"

Robin and the other titans tensed; there was no way for them to get Claude to safety. If they tried anything, Control Freak would have his throat slit.

"This is about as low as you get," Robin spat at Control Freak, "hiding behind a helpless innocent person so you can escape."

Claude almost laughed, he was anything but _innocent_. The thief heard approaching police sirens and looked over at his bag of equipment-it was no good, the bag had fallen yards away and even if he did get away from Control Freak the titans or the police would nab him. Claude looked over at the nearby emergency exit-he could get weapons somewhere else, right now he needed to escape.

While Control Freak was babbling on about how insignificant the titans were compared to him, Claude broke away from the first samurai, reaching into his jacket he pulled his handgun from its place in his jacket and quickly pulled the trigger. The other samurai had no time to react before several gunshots tore through its body, completely shredding it. Hearing the gunshots Control Freak turned just in time to see Claude dodge the sword of the first samurai.

"What?" He yelped in surprise.

Moving quickly Claude fired at point blank range, blowing the cardboard samurai's head straight off. Forgetting all about the titans Control Freak realized his grave error in taking his attention way from the one he had captive. Going on the defensive Control Freak aimed his remote control at Claude. BAM! A round smacked into the plastic control, shattering it.

"What have you done?" Control Freak shouted looking down at his ruined controller, "My remote! Without my remote, I'm nothing!"

Snarling, Control Freak swung at Claude in blind fury. Claude easily dodged the first blow, then the second, and countered with a right hook. The titans looked on in growing awe as Claude took on one of Jump City's bad boys. Who was this guy?

"Rarrggh!" Control Freak tried to catch Claude off guard with an uppercut, out of reaction Claude grabbed Control Freak's arm and snapped it in two.

Screaming in pain, Control Freak tried to pull away-but Claude was too strong. The sociopath easily hefted the teen off of his feet and hurled him into the air. Control Freak crashed into a nearby window display and slumped to the ground-out cold. Claude faced the titans, seeing who would make the first move for him.

To his surprise, none of the titans went in for the attack. Instead they stood their ground and looked at him and the fallen Control Freak in a mixture of awe and confusion.

"Guess he wasn't so _helpless_ after all." Raven said finally.

"I don't believe it…he took out Control Freak all by himself." Cyborg added.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said to Claude, "That was the raddest thing I've ever seen!"

"Might he be a hero like ourselves?" Starfire asked Robin.

Robin turned to Claude, "I'm not sure."

Claude felt sweet adrenaline coursing through every muscle in his body; he could make it to the door he just had to move quickly enough. Robin took a step towards the hit man:

"Excuse me-"

BAM! BAM! Claude fired off two rounds from his handgun, Robin ducked to avoid the bullets and Claude took off at full speed. His body slammed into the door at full force, knocking it off its hingesand Claude flew down the flight of stairs down to the underground parking lot.

"Go after him!" Robin ordered.

The titans flew down the stairs to the malls parking to find-nothing. Claude had disappeared without a trace.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked himself.


End file.
